The Toy Theory
by Don Melon Lord
Summary: Was it just a random stranger chatting her up or is he a blast from her past?


**DML: I do not own GA. ENJOY! :)**

**

* * *

**

**The Toy Theory**

The brunette wandered around the 5th level of the mall. Trying to prove to her friends that she was capable of going where she wants to without getting lost, she decided not to tell them she went to the toilet. And as a result, she now stood outside the mega toy store.

Her big brown eyes were filled with delight as she saw all the toys and figurines from her favourite cartoons. Barely hiding her wide grin, she took awkward big strides into the store, only to be stopped by a firm grip on her shoulder. She stopped in her tracks and slowly turned to face the person who prevented her from venturing into the wondrous toy shop.

Mikan had attempted to throw a menacing glare at the person, however, the sight of his mystical red eyes caught her unawares and she blushed instead, noticing his handsome features. She struggled to find the words to say and when he finally released his grip, she fell back to earth.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"Nope," he replied and the brunette almost fainted once again hearing how sexy his deep and husky voice was.

"Then why did you prevent me from entering the store?"

"I didn't prevent you. You're still in the store right? I was merely trying to catch your attention."

Our heroine wasn't swooning over this handsome young man anymore. His attitude was getting on her nerves and if this weren't a public place, she would've slapped him.

Grimacing, she replied, "You have it now. What do you want?"

He shrugged his shoulders and smirked, "Hi."

Mikan was ready to explode right there and then but he continued on with his speech.

"You seem like an interesting girl. So I came over to say hi. Besides, you don't look 10 or 11. Maybe 13? But my point is, why are you so excited about a toy store? I'm just curious."

She fought back a scowl and grimaced once more, "I'm 20. And I like toys. IS. THERE. A. PROBLEM?"

The boy with the red eyes smirked at her reaction. She looked pretty cute when she's flustered. And she's the same age as he was. But of course, he already knew those facts.

"Nope. Not a problem at all."

She sighed and asked him again, "So are you done here?"

"Nope. You still haven't told me why you like toys," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Mikan face palmed herself and gave him a 'for-real?' look. He chuckled at the look of resentment on her face and smirked, "How about we discuss it over tea? My treat."

* * *

"So what's your name?" Mikan asked the lad while sinking her teeth into her third mini chicken pie.

"Natsume," he replied.

"How do I know you're not lying?" she said and licked her fingers.

"Do you honestly think I'm that bored as to give you a fake name or are you in love with me and so you feel the need to know the truth about me?"

Mikan blushed tenfolds and glared at him. She's had it with his constant teasing and attitude but he was treating her to tea so she tolerated him. Then again, there was something about him that was drawing her in. She could not pinpoint what it was though.

"About why I like toys," she started, "It's because of what happened about 9 years ago."

Natsume looked at her and silently prompted her to continue.

"I can't really remember, but, I know that my mother had died that year. I think an explosion occurred in our home and I landed up in the hospital. But I couldn't remember much. Anyway, I been receiving toys from this person called Black Cat. It was sweet of him or her because, somehow, it made me feel better. That's why I'm obsessed with toys."

"Just so you know, the person is a boy. No way in hell could Black Cat be a girl."

"You just know how to ruin a moment, don't you, Natsume?" Mikan narrowed her eyes at Natsume.

"What's your name?" Natsume asked, staring intently into her eyes. Mikan was stunned by this, as she felt a connection just by looking back into his eyes. It's almost as if he knew who she was, vice versa. She bit her lip and look down.

"Mikan," she said meekly.

"How do I know that's your real name?"

"WHY YOU-"

Natsume smirked at her and stood up, "Well, it was nice meeting you. I like that Toy Theory of yours."

Mikan raised an eyebrow at Natsume, "You're leaving?"

The crimson eyed boy looked back at her and smiled warmly, "This won't be the last you see of me, Polka."

Mikan felt like crying. That name 'Polka' was so familiar, yet she couldn't remember. And this person, Natsume, he was so familiar too. And that smile of his, it felt special. More importantly, why did she feel sad when he left?

"MIKAN SAKURA!" a high pitched shrill was heard, breaking Mikan away from her thoughts.

"Permy?" Mikan turned around to face a green haired girl and startling green eyes.

"You pig! We thought we'd lost you but you were here snacking! And- Hey, what's wrong?"

"Wha-?" Mikan looked back at Permy, aka Sumire.

"You're crying. Are you alright Mikan?"

Mikan immediately wiped away the tears and started laughing, "Nah, I'm fine. I just," she stopped to think of the right words to say, "I just felt a little nostalgic, that's all."

"Alright, if you say so. Well, come along now. Hotaru's waiting!"

* * *

"Well? How did it go?" a cold stoic voice was heard on the other end of the phone.

"She's beautiful," Natsume replied.

"That's not what I meant."

"It's been 9 years Imai, she looks the same, if not better."

"Once again Hyuuga, not my point."

"She didn't recognize me on start. And she only found me familiar by the time I left. I doubt she remembers much."

"I see."

"1 more year before she really wakes up from this trance of hers right?" Natsume sighed.

"Yes. Shiki-san said she'll have along dream, and she'll wake up knowing everything. And before she starts freaking out, we'll be there to tell her that the war is already over," Hotaru replied reassuringly.

"I can't wait."

"Me too."

* * *

Mikan sat down on her bed and switched on her laptop. She sighed as she remembered today's events and subconsciously logged into Facebook, noticing that she had a new friend request. Clicking the little button, she gasped when she saw the request came from.

_Natsume Hyuuga has requested to be your friend._

_Accept? Decline?_

_

* * *

_

**Do leave me a review to let me know what you think (:**

**Thanks for reading, sorry for the errors :3**


End file.
